The current interest in physical fitness has led to increased participation in outdoor activities by persons of all ages. Certainly the beneficial results deriving from this trend outweigh any disadvantages many times over. It is a fact, however, that excess participation in outdoor activities can cause overheating, resulting in discomfort and sometimes leading to illness.
Various devices, and in particular various types of headgear have heretofore been provided for reducing the possibility of overheating during participation in outdoor activities. For example, many people wear a cap while out of doors in order to reduce the exposure of the head to the sun. It has been found that such a cap does not always provide adequate protection and that in some instances additional steps must be taken in order to insure against overheating.
The present invention relates to cooling apparatus which is highly adapted for use during participation in outdoor or indoor activities, and in particular to use during participation in various sports, etc. The use of the invention is advantageous in that apparatus constructed in accordance therewith may be used unobtrusively. Another advantage in the use of the invention relates to the fact that apparatus constructed in accordance therewith is both highly economical to purchase and adapted for long term service.
In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a cooling apparatus comprises a chamois container adapted to receive and contain a quantity of ice, preferably in the form of small ice cubes or crushed ice. The container is dimensioned to be placed on top of the head and to be received within a typical sports cap, whereby the container is entirely hidden from view during use. The chamois construction of the container is highly advantageous in that it protects the user against discomfort resulting from direct contact with the ice, while at the same time entirely containing the water that results from the melting of the ice.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, the container comprises a first generally circular sheet of chamois which is gathered to provide a generally flat bottom wall and an annular partial top wall. A second generally circular sheet of chamois is smaller in diameter than the first sheet and is secured to the periphery of the first sheet to close the top wall of the container. The second sheet of chamois is provided with an access port which is normally closed by means of a zipper or other suitable closure means.